Ormund of Hawthorne Hall
'''Ser Ormund '''of Hawthorne Hall was born to a blacksmith and an innkeep in the year 254 AC. He was, until recently, Sworn Sword of Ser Harys Hawthorne, heir to Hawthorne Hall. However, after besting Lord Lyn Lonmouth in the melee at Payne Hall, Lord Perceon Lannister invited him to Oldtown for his wedding to Lora Hightower. Biography Ormund was born in the year 254 AC to a blacksmith at Hawthorne Hall and a innkeep. From a young age, he had a weapon thrusted into his hands. His father often encouraged him to join the nobles in the yard, hoping he would form a bond with the Lord or his sons. And that he did. Ormund became friends with Harys Hawthorne, the heir to Hawthorne Hall. The two would often spar in the yard, and with that, Ormund would spar against Hawthorne Hall's master-at-arms, rewarding him with great experience in dueling. One fateful day, his friend Harys left Hawthorne Hall for good. When Ormund was six-and-ten, he and Harys were sparring in the yard. After one particular brutal beating, Ormund heard the Lord Hawthorne chortling from up above; something far too common when his son was bested. Ormund glanced up, seeing the lord pointing and laughing. This, after a horrible month for Harys, was the breaking point. Harys stormed in the keep, pushing aside four guards on his way, and beat his father within an inch of his life. Ormund tried to stop him, but Harys was having none of it. Though this would be an offense punishable by death in most keeps, he was the heir, and his father had been treating him horribly his entire life. The guards cared little for the Lord, and allowed Harys and Ormund to escape. Ever since that day, Ormund has been traveling the countryside with Harys, posing as his hedge knight friend. When Durran's Defiance broke out later that year, Ormund joined House Crakehall's levies with Harys as a soldier instead of joining his father. In the Reach, he assisted in the sacking of Highgarden, taking a goblet with an emerald encrusted Tyrell sigil, and a Tyrell broach that he uses to this day to pin his cloak to his clothes in the process. In the war, seeing his first true taste of battle, Ormund was struck many times, but found himself able to truly push through the pain and continue on. His vitality would earn him valor as he and Harys struck down many Tyrell men in the siege of Highgarden. Since then, he traveled around the West, partaking in tourneys, assisting in routing bandits, and general debauchery. Recent Events At Payne Hall, Ormund swam in glory after beating Lyn 'the Win' Lonmouth for first place at the Payne Tourney. It was there he was noticed by Lord Perceon Lannister and personally invited to Oldtown for his wedding to Lora Hightower. He would, once they arrived, be sponsored personally by Perceon to enter the melee and the joust. Unfortunately, he seemed to use all of his luck at Payne Hall. Ormund was eliminated in the first round of the melee, and the second round of the joust. Timeline * 254 AC: Born to a blacksmith and an innkeep at Hawthorne Hall. * 260 AC: His father begins encouraging Ormund to spar and train in the castle's yard. Ultimately befriends Harys Hawthorne. * 270 AC: Leaves Hawthorne Hall after Harys beat his father bloody. Joins Crakehall levies to fight in the Reach, taking his share of the plunder before fighting in the Riverlands. Is knighted by the Lord of Crakehall. * 282 AC: Partakes in the tourney at Payne Hall, wins the melee. Category:Westerosi Category:Knight Category:Westerlander